Forgiven
by EllyattheDisco
Summary: Ulqiourra reveals his reasons for being so cold in order to recieve the happiness he lost so long ago UlquiorraxOMC UlquIchi
1. Chapter 1

Forgiven

Forgiven

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings: Ulquiorra x OMC, Ulquiorra x Ichigo, implied Ichigo x Yoruichi

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, the characters, or anything associated with it, all Rights go to Tite Kubo!

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic posted here and I'm really excited for this! I worked really hard so I hope you like it! Please review!

Warning: angst, violence, and a little boy love! Also sort of AU but still in the Soul Society when Ichigo goes to rescue Orihime from the arrancar.

Ulquiorra could remember the last time he felt strong emotion, well any at all really. He had long since deemed emotions useless and just another form of weakness, but he hadn't always felt this way. It was the last day he spent as a human soul, the last day he spent with the one he loved.

It was a very rainy day which was odd because it very rarely rained in the Soul Society, but it didn't matter in the least to Ulquiorra; he had love to warm him. That person was a boy, only a year older than Ulquiorra himself, his name was Tenshi Hanata. They had grown up together nearly their whole lives, Tenshi always being the stronger and more skilled of the two. He teased and taunted Ulquiorra all throughout practices and training but would always atone for his actions by giving Ulquiorra a warm hug before they departed for home. Ulquiorra still being a sheltered boy knew little of the horrors of the outside world but always believed Tenshi would be there to protect him.

As the years wore on, there bond only grew closer, Ulquiorra seeing Tenshi as more than just a hero but as his best friend. Ulquiorra being a quiet and seclusive boy didn't have many friends, so Tenshi was important to him. And every day, Ulquiorra would hear frightening stories of Hollows, and every night Tenshi would cradle him in his arms, reassuring him, "Ulquiorra-kun, everything will be alright."

Tears pooled in Ulquiorra's eyes as he clung to Tenshi, "that's easy for you to say; you're so much stronger than I am."

Tenshi chuckled, pushing Ulquiorra's unruly hair out of his eyes, "exactly, fate made me stronger so I could protect you."

And protect him he did, even when the entered the Soul Reaper academy, Ulquiorra was continuously teased, and Tenshi would always be there, consoling him through his weeping nights.

It was when they had finally graduated that Ulquiorra held his last glimpse of happiness. It was an uncharacteristically rainy day when they decided to explore the parts of the forests they hadn't seen before. It was foggy and wet, sodden leaves crumbling beneath their feet. Tenshi would leap behind Ulquiorra and drop swollen slugs down his gi earning a yelp and angry scowl, but to the contrary, Ulquiorra was the happiest he'd ever been.

Suddenly, a low, hissing voice erupted from behind them, "well, well, look what we have here, two delectable little Soul Reapers just waiting to be gobbled up!" They both whipped around to face an eerie looking hollow with long, thin, razor-sharp teeth that took up most of his mask, along with large hands, and stilt like legs ending in bulbous clawed feet.

Tenshi shoved Ulquiorra behind a tree, "Ulquiorra, get back!" he hissed.

"But Tenshi, I-I-" Ulquiorra stammered.

"Get back!" Tenshi barked, unsheathing his zanpakuto and aiming it at the hollow, in ready position. "Stay back Hollow!"

The creature's long fangs broke out into an evil sneer as it brought a claw down on Tenshi who narrowly dodged the attack, "make me."

Tenshi straightened himself and ran, aiming a clean swipe at the Hollow's shoulder blade; he made harsh contact digging the cold metal into the dense flesh. The creature let out a furious roar bending its leg upward in an incredible feat of flexibility digging a long talon into Tenshi's abdomen, puncturing him fully so that the talon emerged protruding out of his back. Tenshi let out a pained gasp as he fell to the ground with a dull thud, sliding off the bloody claw.

"Tenshi!" Ulquiorra screamed, running forward, sinking to his knees beside Tenshi, his hands covered in blood and soil.

Tenshi lifted his palm to Ulquiorra's face, stroking his wet skin, "U-Ulquiorra, I'm s-so sorry, I-I couldn't p-protect you t-t-this time p-please forgive m-me, I love you."

Ulquiorra grasped Tenshi in his arms, "it's not your fault Tenshi-kun, please don't leave me! I l-love you too!"

Tenshi smiled fondly, a rivulet of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "I'll always be here Ulquiorra, and I'll always protect you." He pulled Ulquiorra into a breathtaking kiss as his eyes drifted slowly shut.

"Touching," the hollow sneered inching forward staring hungrily at Tenshi's body. It kicked Ulquiorra out of the way as he shrouded Tenshi's body devouring his soul, "delicious", it hissed.

Ulquiorra leapt up, gripping his Zanpakuto sprinting over to the feasting hollow, "BASTARD!" He screamed as he plunged his blade into the back of the hollow's head. It turned its face to the sky letting out a howling moan as it dissolved into a black mist. But it was too late, a dark, empty hole sat were Tenshi's chain of fate used to reside. Ulquiorra collapsed next to his body, he knew he would reach Hollow-state soon but he remained next to him. He thought if he stayed Tenshi would come back to him, but the truth was, Tenshi wasn't _coming_ back and he knew it. They rain picked up even more and became so heaving it broke through the dense foliage up ahead, several droplets of dark liquid dancing on Ulquiorra's head.

It rained harder than ever that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiven

Forgiven

Chapter 2

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ulquiorra x OMC, Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Warning: uhh angst and violence??

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything affiliated with it, all rights go to Tite Kubo!

A/N: Yay chapter 2! Writing this was a b cause I had to change some stuff but I really hope everyone likes it! Enjoy and REVIEW!! Or you'll make Hanatarou cry! TT

Ulquiorra raised his head when he heard a low, pained gasp. He didn't have to look at Tenshi to know what was happening, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly willing the tears not to fall, they broke through anyways. He stared into Tenshi's pain-filled eyes, clasping his hand until he felt jagged claws emerging.

"Tenshi-kun", he whispered as thick white liquid began to engulf Tenshi's head, creating a grotesque skull with large shining eyes. The hollow stood, greatly towering over Ulquiorra, its large blue head looking nothing like fair-skinned Tenshi with his spiky brown hair, it also had large scaly wings and rough ivory scales set in a tile pattern covering his colossal body. He had become the very thing he had promised to protect Ulquiorra from.

The creature slithered forth flicking its abnormally long tongue, "Ahh, I'm famished, but look what we have _here_, delicious little Uli-kun!" he hissed in a slimy voice, "come here and let me have a little nibble!" He barked as he launched himself at Ulquiorra who narrowly dodged him.

"Please Tenshi! I know you can hear me, please Tenshi-kun, you're stronger than him, please, fight it!" Ulquiorra desperately begged the hollow.

The Hollow crouched in ready position, "true, I am Tenshi and I can well enough hear your annoying shrieks but that won't stop _you_ from becoming my lunch!" He bellowed once again leaping at Ulquiorra but this time capturing Ulquiorra by the legs and upturning him, "gotcha!"

Ulquiorra was so full of fear, this was the person he loved and he was beginning to realize he only had one choice if he valued his life, "n-no, I-I love you Tenshi and I won't kill you!"

The Hollow broke out into an evil grin, "oh really, I think _I'm_ to do all the killing here." He leered baring thick yellow fangs positioning them above Ulquiorra's abdomen, "say goodbye Uli-kun."

As the fangs came speeding down, a small whisper stopped him in his tracks, "I thought you would protect me Ten-Ten."

The sound of the small pet-name Ulquiorra gave him combined with his death-laced promise created something inside of the remnants of Tenshi; the motivation to fight it. Ulquiorra watched in shock as the hollow's head writhed about, the outer skull dissolving. Images flashed through Tenshi's mind, fueling his fight; him holding a sobbing Ulquiorra, protecting him from the harsh, cruel world. His mask dissolved completely and the sight of a frightened Ulquiorra brought tears to his eyes, he could already feel the hollow inside him taking control again and he knew he didn't have much time, tears poured from his eyes as he felt the monster inside him arise.

He clutched Ulquiorra desperately, "forgive me my love" he husked as he sunk his fangs into Ulquiorra, piercing his two spirit spots as Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto sunk into Tenshi's skull. As he watched Tenshi keel over he cried, liquid pain seeping from his eyes, staining his skin with emerald seers.

He buried his face in Tenshi's furry neck as he began to dissolve into blackness, "forgive me my love," he whispered as the last remnants of happiness slipped away into the darkness.

He looked down and realized that he himself was dead, his chain of fate lying limply from the place were his soul was. "T-Tenshi", he whispered desperately clawing at the ground, "c-come back T-Tenshi, p-please come b-back to m-me!" He was sobbing as he gripped his chain of fate, "come back."

_Rip._

--

Ulquiorra dropped his pen at the side of his desk, reviewing the short but painful autobiography he etched in his small black journal. He slid the journal into his desk drawer, straightening his hakama as he stood to leave his quarters. 'Two years', he thought as he gripped a food tray, 'it's been two years since Tenshi died and I still remember everything just as vividly.' He opened his door slowly and padded down the dark lonely hall to go visit Orihime. Captain Aizen had given him orders to try and coax her into giving in, no matter how much he tried however, she never faltered.

He made it to the door slowly sliding it open, "Inoue-chan", he called monotonely, "Inoue-chan, you must eat or you will die."

"I'm not hungry," a voice called out from the darkness, "I'll be fine until Ichigo comes to save me."

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the chamber, staring at the darkness in which Orihime crouched. He crossed his arms as he set her food tray on the concrete floor, eliciting a loud thud. Orihime really did look very frightened but still determined, and an emotion Ulquiorra hadn't seen in a long time; hope.

"Who is this Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked her, arms still crossed, "I have never seen nor heard of him before."

"You've never heard of Kurosaki-kun before? He only upturned the Soul Society trying to save Rukia! Maybe you should ask your leader who he is." She gave Ulquiorra sad smile, "maybe he can save you too…"

Ulquiorra stood staring at Orihime for quite a while before speaking, "eat your food willingly or I will force you, good day Inoue-chan." He walked to the door sliding it open and leaving, not ever looking back.

--

Ulquiorra walked the opposite direction of his quarters, heading over to Aizen's wing. Ulquiorra was… to be blunt, less than content with his life in Hueco Mundo. He had power and fit in relatively well but he wasn't happy, he didn't think he'd ever be happy.

He knocked solemnly on Aizen's colossal double doors before hearing a resounding, "come in." Ulquiorra walked into his quarters as to see Aizen contently studying a memory he had materialized and hung in the air like a movie.

Ulquiorra shuffled forth, trying not to look too nosy, "Aizen-sempai, who is… Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Aizen froze staring at the animated memory, he clenched his fist as he lifted his index finger to the memory pointing to a handsome boy with spiky orange hair and a Zanpakuto the length of his body.

Ulquiorra gasped staring at the boy, he resumed his indifferent expression as he thought raced through his mind, 'he looks just like… Tenshi, but his hair has such an odd hue!' His throat dried at the thought.

"Ulquiorra, you know when Kurosaki-kun comes to save Inoue-chan we must kill him", Aizen said wearily as if he could read Ulquiorra's mind.

"Yes, I know," Ulquiorra couldn't control his thoughts now, 'he looks so much like Tenshi-kun, maybe his spirit came back, no that's impossible, or is it?'

"And you'll be the one to do it," Aizen said as the memory faded to dust.

Ulquiorra stood with his back to him, "yes, Aizen-sempai."

A/N: Oh dear Gawd, I've been typing forever but I think it turned out alright. Sorry there's no Ichigo in this chapter but I promise there'll be some Ichifun in the next chapter! This took me forever and comments fuel the fire so REVIEW!! Please I'd hate myself for writing this if no one liked it! Thanks and REVIEW!


End file.
